


the bday fic

by millee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millee/pseuds/millee
Summary: merry christmasEDIT: LMFAOOO THEY ACTUALLY GAY{fr though im so proud of them :')}





	the bday fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the phandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+phandom).



"happy birthday bro," phil said  
"bro," dan replied  
they then passionately make out and then fuck

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas
> 
> EDIT: LMFAOOO THEY ACTUALLY GAY
> 
> {fr though im so proud of them :')}


End file.
